Resident Evil: Sacrimony
by santabandicoot
Summary: A story staring Kmart and an OC of mine that takes place during Resident Evil: Afterlife and Retribution. The story has influences and characters from Operation Raccoon City and the story of Retribution could possibly change.
1. Battle and Capture

**I deeply apologize for not posting anything in a long time so, here's a story I've had in mind for awhile. I hope you like it. As always please read and review. The first half is set to the Apocalypse Remix of The Outsider by A Perfect Circle and the second half is set to The City without Hope from Resident Evil 3. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil the games or the films but the plot of this story and my OC are copyright to me. So sit back, relax and enjoy. **

_Name: Kmart_

_Location: The Umbrella ocean liner Arcadia in the Pacific Ocean. _

Kmart walked out onto the deck of the Arcadia as Alice's broadcast was heard on the loudspeaker. She couldn't believe it, there was finally a place of safety, a place with no infection, a place of hope.

She let out a sigh of relief before saying, "Finally, this can all end."

She looked back to see Alice, Claire, and Chris coming onto the deck and almost ran to them before noticing they were looking into the sky with serious expressions. Looking in front of her she saw what was worrying them. A group of large, jet black aircraft was headed straight for them and it didn't look friendly.

Almost immediately, Alice began to shoot as men garbed in black helmets and combat suits descended from the aircraft wielding military-grade assault rifles. The deck of the ship soon became a bloody battleground as the men opened fire and the carnage began. Kmart saw that Alice along with Chris and Claire were holding out alright but she didn't know what to do. Part of her just wanted to run, to find somewhere safe and hide, but she also knew she couldn't afford to be afraid, not now, not after what Umbrella had done.

Performing a shoulder roll, she grabbed a black M9 pistol from a nearby fallen soldier before firing two shots taking out two soldiers running towards her. Still crouching, she fired again and then again taking out a soldier on her left and on her right. Suddenly, Kmart felt something being jabbed into the back of her neck and every fiber of her body froze.

"Get up!" said a deep, stern voice.

Slowly Kmart began to rise, raising her arms as if she were surrendering.

"Drop your weapon!" the voice growled.

With quick reflexes, Kmart elbowed the soldier in the stomach before using the butt-end of her pistol to backhand him across the face. Then she shot him. Turning around, Kmart aimed her pistol at a soldier on the far side of the deck. But when she pulled the trigger, all she heard was a clicking sound.

"Damn! Out of ammo!" she grumbled to herself.

By now the soldier she had targeted noticed her and began to fire upon her. Just barely dodging this attack, she grabbed a black AK-47 from the soldier she had just killed and opened fire. Her shots hit her target with amazing precision and he was knocked off the side of the deck. A look of satisfaction spread across her face which didn't last long as a powerful shockwave suddenly rocked the ship and knocked her off her feet. As she started to get back up, Kmart was suddenly hit over the head with something and was knocked unconscious.

**XXXXX **

_Name: Kmart_

_Location: Umbrella Research Facility deep in Siberia. One month later._

When Kmart finally woke she was in a large pure white room. The walls and floor of this place seemed to almost glow with an unnatural and eerie light.

"Where am I?" she thought as she sat up and began to stretch.

Waves of pain suddenly went through her arms and she was forced to stop. Confused, Kmart rolled up her right sleeve to reveal multiple injection marks on her arm. Rolling up her left sleeve, she found identical injection marks on that arm as well.

"What's happened to me?" she wondered.

A sudden noise behind her snapped her out of her thoughts and caused her to jump slightly. Looking behind her, she saw a teenager about her age laying a few feet away from her, tossing and turning. He was dressed in a black trench coat, black pants and heavy black combat boots. His clothes looked polished and had a metallic luster to them. Getting to her feet, Kmart slowly began to approach him. He wasn't much bigger than she was, but his tossing and turning, his long raven curly hair falling into his face as he did so, made her a bit nervous. When she reached him, she saw that his right shoulder was exposed with multiple injection marks visible. Looking down at his face, she noticed an expression of both pain and fright. Kmart then knelt beside him and gave him a little bit of a shake. When nothing happened she shook him again.

"Wake up." she said. Still, there was no response.

"Wake up." She repeated, a little louder this time.

This time there was a response but not the one she had expected. His tossing and turning became more violent and he began to grunt and moan as well. Kmart moved back a little not knowing what to expect. She only hoped that whoever he was, that he wasn't deranged or insane and would not try and kill her at first glance.

**Well that's the first chapter. Hope to get the next chapter done soon. I do have a lot of ideas for this story. My OC has changed a lot over the course of this story's development. He went from being someone similar to Dante from Devil May Cry to being a clone of Carlos to what he is now. Thank you for reading and please review. **


	2. The First Spark

**Well here is Chapter 2. It's much longer than the first. As always read and review. The visions are set to the Resident Evil movie theme by Marilyn Manson. The battle part of K-mart's story is set to Dimmu Borgir by Dimmu Borgir. The last bits of the story are set to Sacrimony by Kamelot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Kamelot's song Sacrimony. My OC and and the plot of this story however are copyright to me. So sit back relax and enjoy.**

_Name: "Project Nemesis 2.0"_

_Location: Umbrella Research Facility deep in Siberia_

_Why, why wouldn't they leave? Why did they continue to plague him? He wished that he could shut his mind's eyes, so he did not have to watch these strange and eerie visions. However he was forced to endure each one. The visions were of him lying on a hospital bed in a laboratory of some sort. He was surrounded by scientist in white lab coats who continually thrust needles into his arms and kept referring to him as "Project Nemesis 2.0". The visions were painful to watch. They kept rewinding and fast-forwarding, blurring and becoming clear, switching from color to black and white to negative and back again. _

"_Please make it stop!" he tried to scream but the visions would not let him interfere with what was happening. They were not through with him yet. Suddenly he felt himself being shaken and an unfamiliar but beautiful female voice entered his head._

"_Wake up." she said. He tried to force his eyes open but the visions would not let him. _

"_Wake up." she repeated a little louder this time. Wanting so desperately to end these strange visions he struggled and fought with them with every ounce of strength he had. The visions tried to keep him pinned down but he fought back, straining to free himself from them until finally…._

His eyes snapped open and he shot up to a sitting position. His heart was racing and his breathing was heavy. He looked around to find that he was in a large white room with walls and a floor that seemed to glow. Looking at his clothing, which consisted of a black trench coat, pants and combat boots, he noticed his right shoulder was exposed with multiple injection marks visible. A vision of the scientists thrusting needles into him suddenly flashed before his eyes. It was then he realized that the visions he had seen must have been memories. However he could remember nothing but those visions, them and a beautiful song.

Sensing that someone was watching him he turned to his left to see a teenage girl about his age sitting a few feet away. She was a very beautiful girl, with long blond hair and a pair of hazel eyes. She looked a little nervous which he could understand considering the circumstances.

"Hello." he said calmly, trying to ease her nervousness a little.

"Hi." she responded nervously.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." he assured her. Slowly she began to move a bit closer to him. He could tell she was still nervous.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"K-mart." she replied. He gave her a confused look. Did she just say her name was K-mart?

"That's where they found me." She continued. "A convoy, a few years back."

"Do you have another name?" he asked.

"I never liked it." She replied. "And... everyone I knew was dead so, it seemed like time for a change." He nodded in agreement.

"What's your name?" K-mart asked him.

"_My name?"_ Those words kept ringing in his ears. He tried to dig deep into his mind and see if his name was there but nothing came. Nothing came, but the visions and that song.

"I don't remember." He told her. "I don't remember anything except these visions. Visions of scientists who inject me with I don't know what and who keep referring to me as "Project Nemesis 2.0."

He paused before continuing. "But I guess, for the sake of names, you can call me Nemesis." He gave her a small smile.

_P.O.V_**. ** Change, K-mart.

K-mart smiled back, she had only just met this guy and already he seemed like a good person.

"You said you were with a convoy right?" He asked her.

"Yes, why?" she replied.

"Would you mind telling me about some stuff about it?" he asked. "Stuff like what kind of people were involved, where you were going, and things like that."

"Sure." K-mart said before beginning her tale.

"We had all kinds of people in the convoy. There were men, women and even children. Most of them were survivors that had been rescued, like me. We were led by a woman named Claire Redfield. For a long time we didn't have a set destination. We lived on the road trying to find food, shelter and survivors. At one point we were saved from a flock of infected crows by a powerful woman named Alice who informed us that there might be a safe haven in Alaska. We knew that if we planned to make that long of a journey, we would have to resupply. That led us to Las Vegas." K-mart paused to catch her breath.

"Las Vegas? That place must have been crawling with undead." Nemesis said in a surprised tone.

"We knew it would be risky but we had to hit a big city. What we found there however was not what we expected. The city was completely empty and half buried in sand. It didn't take us long to find gas pumps but there was a huge shipping crate in the way. We would have to move it in order to reach the pumps but before we could, the crate opened and undead poured out of it. These undead were faster and stronger than normal and they proved more than a challenge for the convoy. I watched as many people were viciously ripped apart right before my eyes, their screams of pain were almost in unison with the animalistic snarling of the undead. As I watched our computer genius Mikey get devoured, L.J., someone who was in the same truck as me, gave into infection and tried to attack me. Just in time, another member of the convoy, Carlos, heard my scream and rushed to save me." K-mart could feel the sadness entering her but tried to contain it. "But L.J. bit him in the process. Knowing he couldn't be cured in time, he sacrificed himself so we could get past an army of undead to reach a helicopter that we used to reach Alaska."

K-mart silently began to cry. She couldn't help it any longer. She missed Carlos so much. In her sorrow, she almost didn't hear the thumping of Nemesis' boots as he came and sat down beside her. When he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, K-mart threw her arms around him in an embrace and cried into his chest. She barely knew him but she was so upset that she would look to almost anyone for comfort.

"Shh…" he said as he returned the embrace. "It will be alright." Then Nemesis did something she never would have expected. He began to sing to her.

"_Sing for me angel of afterlife calming me down, chaos inside my nebula, and may the wrong turn to right in a celestial light, forgive my sacrimony."_ He sung in a beautiful voice and a slow tempo. K-mart looked up into his icy-blue eyes and saw an almost fatherly look in them. He was genuinely trying to comfort her and she had to admit, he was making her feel a bit better.

"Thank you." She said as a small smile slowly spread across her face.

"You're welcome." He replied smiling back. A sudden whooshing noise startled them and they looked over to see that the door of their room had opened. They let go of each other and stood up as two men in white lab coats entered the room. K-mart didn't know who they were and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

**Well, I revealed some about my OC in this chapter but there is still much to learn about him. As always I hope you liked it and please review. Thank you for reading and more will be on the way soon. **


	3. Escape Attempt

**Sorry it took so long but at last here it is, the third chapter of Resident Evil: Sacrimony. This chapter came along very slowly but I think it came out alright. Because it took so long, this chapter was written to many different songs most of which I don't remember and even if I did I wouldn't list them all lol. But for soundtrack purposes the beginning is set to Damned by Kevin Sherwood and much of the fights are set to The Apocalypse Remix of The Outsider by A Perfect Circle as well as 115 by Elena Siegman.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil games or films but I do own my OC and the plot of this story. So sit back, relax and enjoy. PS- Due to the increased amount of blood in this chapter this fic is now rated M and, on another side note, this fic has some Russian produced by Google translate so it may or may not be correct. **

_Name: Nemesis_

_Location: Umbrella Research Facility deep in Siberia_

Nemesis looked at the two men as they came closer to them. Both had short black hair and one had a thin mustache. The one with the mustache looked very familiar to him. Suddenly another vision came to him and he saw that same man among the other scientists. This made Nemesis clench his fists tightly as he wanted very much to interrogate him on why he couldn't remember anything and what had been done to him. Somehow however he kept his cool and the men stopped in front of them.

"Well well, Project Nemesis. We meet again." The one with the mustache said in a heavy Russian accent. "I am Nikolai and this is my comrade Dimitri."

"Hello." Nemesis said swallowing his pride.

"I almost feel like a father to you being the head of your project." Nikolai said with a small smile before looking at K-mart. "And you must be Project K-mart. I look forward to working with you as well."

Nemesis placed a hand almost protectively on K-mart's shoulder before asking "Why are you here?"

"Oh, we're just going to run a few tests, that's all." Nikolai replied. "We will start with you Nemesis." Nikolai then pulled a shiny clear gemstone from his lab coat and gave it to Nemesis causing him to look at the gemstone in somewhat confusion.

"It's diamond, one of the hardest substances on Earth." Nikolai told him. "We first need to test your strength."

"So you want me to crush it?" Nemesis asked.

"Precisely." Nikolai replied. Nemesis shrugged his shoulders and taking the diamond in his hands he applied as much pressure as he could. When he opened his hands, he was almost surprised to see that the diamond had been reduced to a white powder.

"Very good." Nikolai said with a hint of delight. "I guess our calculations were correct. Your strength is equal to that of your predecessor." Then he pulled a MP-443 Grach pistol from his lab coat and pointed it at Nemesis which caused K-mart to gasp. "Now we must test your durability." A sudden surge of energy passed through Nemesis as new survival instincts took over. With amazing speed, he snatched Nikolai's wrist and crushed it. With his other hand Nemesis grabbed the pistol and shot Nikolai in the head, his blood staining the white floor. Tossing the body aside he fired again taking out Dimitri before he had a chance to get away. Walking to the dead body, Nemesis searched Dimitiri's lab coat until he found another, identical pistol.

"Here, take this." He said tossing the weapon to K-mart. "We're getting out of here."

"Do you have a plan?" She asked him.

"I have a basic idea." He replied with a grin. "Wait here." With that said Nemesis ran to the door and, with his newly discovered strength, began to wrench it open. When he succeeded he was suddenly greeted by two guards garbed in all black combat suits and helmets. Both of them were armed with black AEK-973S assault rifles.

"Proyekt Nemesis budet izbezhatʹ ! Ostanovite yego!"One of them exclaimed in his native Russian. Before he could do anything else Nemesis shattered his visor with his fist at the same time he could hear the cracking of bone beneath his knuckles. A split second later, he suddenly felt stinging pain in his side as the other guard began to shoot at him. The bullets did hurt but surprisingly he did not feel life slipping away, just blood running down his side. When the guard had to reload Nemesis took the opportunity to shoot him twice in the chest. The guard fell to the ground with a thud a pool of blood slowly forming around his body. Nemesis let out a sigh as he looked at his bleeding side. He felt perfectly fine despite the wounds.

"Damn." He thought to himself. Whoever his predecessor was he must have been close to invincible. Pushing this thought out of his mind for now, Nemesis knelt beside the guard he had just killed and proceeded to take his gun and utility belt.

_P.O.V. Change K-mart_

When the gunshots stopped K-mart ran toward the door hoping that Nemesis wasn't hurt. When she reached him she saw blood running from several wounds in his side but he seemed perfectly fine. She also saw two dead bodies lying sprawled on the floor.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"Surprisingly yes." Nemesis replied. "Whoever my predecessor was, he must have been pretty hard to kill." He then handed her the belt and the assault rifle in his hands. "Take these." He told her. "We're going to need as much fire power as possible if we want to get out of here." Taking them, K-mart slung the gun over her shoulder and strapped the belt on as Nemesis proceeded to take items from one of the dead bodies. Suddenly a loud siren began wailing through the hallways and a voice came on a loud speaker.

"Warning! Experiments have escaped! Stay alert!" It shouted and repeated in an automated fashion.

"Looks like we're gonna have company." K-mart said.

"In that case stay sharp and be ready for anything." Nemesis told her as he strapped on a belt identical to hers and reloaded an assault rifle. A split second later a group of soldiers, looking identical to the ones she met on the Arcadia, came running down the hallway toward them.

"Tam oni muzhchiny. Ostanovite ikh!" The commanding officer shouted to his men. At once, the men raised their guns and open fired. Almost immediately K-mart ducked back into the room and took cover behind the wall. She heard Nemesis grunt a few times before he did the same. She could see blood leaking out of four fresh wounds in his chest. Then the sounds of the guns stopped. Taking advantage of this cease fire K-mart poked out the doorway and fired. She managed to hit three men before they started shooting again.

"Nice shooting." Nemesis complimented.

"Thanks." K-mart replied with a small grin. However she wasn't sure if this plan was working. "We need a new plan!" She yelled over the sound of the continuous gunfire.

"I'm way ahead of you." He replied as he pulled a pin out of a grenade and threw it into the crowd of men. "Cover your ears!" K-mart took his advice just as the grenade exploded. Screams of agony filled the air as the men were blown to pieces.

"Cover me." Nemesis told her when the noise died down and he proceeded out of the room. K-mart followed a few seconds after him and was suddenly sick to her stomach when a horrid smell found its way into her nostrils. She looked over to find a pile of smoldering bodies and body parts, the walls around them coated with blood. Pushing this out of her head, K-mart stepped around the putrid pile and continued behind Nemesis who was well ahead of her. They continued down the hallway with surprisingly no resistance and this worried K-mart. She knew that something just wasn't right.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She thought to herself. Soon they reached a four-way intersection of hallways. K-mart wasn't sure which way they should go as all of the paths were identical. It all seemed like an endless maze leading to nowhere.

"Which way should we go?" She asked Nemesis who seemed to be analyzing their options.

"I think we should just keep going straight." He replied before proceeding forward.

"Let's hope it leads us to the exit." K-mart mumbled to herself before following his lead. Almost immediately after crossing the intersection two large groups of soldiers came running from both the right and left hallways.

"Run!" Nemesis exclaimed. "I'll cover you!" K-mart immediately broke into a sprint as the place filled with the loud ratatattat of assault rifle fire. Behind her she could faintly make out Nemesis and the soldiers grunting as the bullets hit them. She hated to leave Nemesis back there to fend off the soldiers by himself but she also knew that he could manage. So she just kept running, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Suddenly she felt a sharp stinging pain strike her very close to her spine just below her shoulder blade. She tried to ignore it the best she could and kept running. She only stopped when she heard an explosion behind her. When she turned around K-mart saw Nemesis running towards her. A wall of bright scarlet flames blazed behind him.

"Damn that grenade was hot." He said when he reached her and brushed some soot off of his sleeves. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm…" K-mart began before falling to her knees. She felt very weak and the stinging in her back was getting worse.

"K-mart!" Nemesis exclaimed. "What's wro…oh my god. K-mart you're bleeding!" As soon as he said this, K-mart reached up and touched the area around where the pain was. It was quite damp. Bringing her hand back she saw crimson blood on her fingers.

"How bad is it?" She asked him.

"Not very good." He replied "Its bleeding pretty badly and we don't do something…" He paused for a moment. K-mart's stomach dropped as she realized what he meant. She didn't want to die, not after they had come so close to escaping. "But I'm not going to let that happen." He told her. "I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you." This reassured K-mart a little but not much. She was getting weaker by the second and knew that she might not last too much longer if she didn't get some fast medical attention.

_P.O.V. Change Nemesis_

Nemesis's mind was racing; he needed a way to stop the bleeding until he could get K-mart some medical help, but how? Then he got an idea.

"K-mart, give me your sleeve." he told her. She gave him a confused look but held up her arm. Taking it in his hands, Nemesis grabbed a clump of her sleeve and very easily ripped it off. Walking behind her he placed the makeshift cloth on the wound and applied pressure. K-mart grunted in pain but soon relaxed. Suddenly Nemesis heard shouting coming from down the hallway. He looked to see that the flames from the incendiary grenade had died down and the surviving soldiers were heading for them.

"Oh hell." Nemesis said to himself. "K-mart do you think you can run or even walk?"

"I think so." K-mart said as she slowly stood up. Nemesis looked back to see that the soldiers were getting closer and had their guns at the ready. Then a few began to fire. With quick reflexes Nemesis shielded K-mart with his own body. The bullets stung like bees as they penetrated his flesh.

"Hang on; this may get a little rough." He told her. Then he hoisted her off the ground and clutched her tightly to his chest before he burst into a run. He could hear the bullets whizzing by his ears as he ran and many still managed to hit him. However he was not going to stop not until he and K-mart had escaped. After making a right turn down another hallway Nemesis saw a set of sliding doors at the end of it. Making his way to them he set K-mart down and pulled one of the doors open.

"Get inside." He said. "And try to keep that cloth on your wound." K-mart immediately did so and Nemesis followed letting the door slam behind him. He had hoped to find an exit but instead he and K-mart were in a dimly lit laboratory of sorts. He could make out marks and dark spots on the walls but could not identify them. "Well, where there's a laboratory there's medical supplies." Nemesis said looking at K-mart. "I just have to find them." Suddenly strange guttural hissing noises began to echo through the room and Nemesis's head immediately perked up.

"What was that?" K-mart asked looking around frantically.

"I don't know." he replied. "But I'm gonna find out." He then proceeded to the far side of the room hoping to find some medical supplies as well as whatever else might be in there with them. Nemesis soon came across rows of what appeared to be metal containment tanks. The contents of these tanks were only visible through circular viewports. Looking around he saw that one tank was severely damaged and this perked some curiosity. Heading in its direction he then felt something underneath his boot. Looking down he could make out the outline of a human lying in his path. Upon further inspection Nemesis saw that the head was missing and appeared to have been twisted off. Just as a bad feeling made its way into his gut, something suddenly landed hard on Nemesis's back driving something very sharp into his back causing him to roar in pain. This roar sounded like a warped mix of a twisted lion roar and a demented and deepened human scream. Nemesis was surprised that his vocal chords could even utter such a sound.

Deciding now was not the best time to worry about it, he reached back and ripped whatever was on his back off of him and slammed it on the ground in front of him. It writhed and wriggled for a moment before flipping itself back on its feet. Nemesis could see that it was a four legged, seemingly skinless, creature with long talons, with very long ones on the middle toes of the forelegs, and an exposed brain. The thing snarled at him revealing a long pointed tongue and a mouth full of needle thin sharp teeth. All of the sudden some of the other tanks began to break open releasing at least four more of these things. Nemesis's heart was now racing as an unknown feeling of fury began to surge through him and he felt like his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. It felt like **something**was trying to rip its way out of his body and his thought processes was beginning to blur. Then all of the creatures leapt onto him at once, slashing and biting him inflicting deep and bloody wounds. He roared again and again as the pain caused him to fall to one knee causing the fury inside him to become stronger and harder to control.

Finally he could no longer contain the raging flames of fury inside him and he let out another roar, one of rage, before flinging the creatures off of him. As he rose to his feet he tore off the tattered remains of his bloodied trench coat and threw it aside revealing his blood-drenched body. The creatures quickly recovered from their fall and leapt toward him snarling with rage. Nemesis snarled back before attacking them with blind rage. His attacks were nothing less than fatal blows and Nemesis could feel the creatures' skulls breaking against his knuckles and their brains splattering onto his hands. However, it seemed that for every creature he killed two more broke out of their tanks to take its place. The assault seemed to have no end and Nemesis knew he was running out of time. He knew that he had to get K-mart some medical attention but the animalistic rage and fury burning inside him clouded his mind and made it impossible for him to think straight. Through all the violence and carnage he could almost swear that K-mart was calling his name and asking if he was alright.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Again I apologize for the delay. More chapters will hopefully come in the near future. No promises though. Thank you for reading and as always please review because I do appreciate the feedback.-Santabandicoot. **


	4. Enter The Wolfpack

**Well it took awhile but at long last here it is, Chapter 4. Here's where our Operation Raccoon City characters make their entrance. The first half of this chapter is set to The Apocalypse Remix of the Outsider by A Perfect Circle and Seizure of Power by Marilyn Manson. The last bits are set to AxeMan from Resident Evil: Afterlife, Resident Evil Movie Theme by Marilyn Manson and Convoy from Resident Evil: Extinction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, the games or the films. If I did, would I be here right now lol. The plot of the story and my OC are mine. So sit back, relax and enjoy.**

_Codename: The Wolfpack _

_Drop point: Umbrella Research Facility deep in Siberia_

_Squad members and positions: Lupo-Assault and Squad Leader, Bertha- Medic and Support Gunner, and Vector- Recon and Stealth Expert_

_Mission: Extract Project Nemesis and Project K-mart_

Three paramilitary commandos dropped down from their aircraft and onto the snow covered landscape of Siberia. Each of them was wearing a personalized combat suit and gas-mask combo with the Umbrella Corporation logo on their left shoulders. The one on the left was garbed in an all-black combat suit with something similar to a hooded cloak that fluttered in the harsh breeze. His gas-mask was of the same black with eyes that glowed blood red and he was wielding a black AUG assault rifle with an ACOG sight attachment. His name was Vector. The one on the right also wore an all-black combat suit but the front draped just past her knees. Her gas mask had red eyes, just like Vector's; however it only covered her face leaving her long, pinned up, blond hair exposed. In her right hand she held an MP-40 submachine gun. Her name was Bertha. The middle member was wearing a silver combat suit with black boots, gloves, light armor, and laces. Her gas mask was a little different than her teammates' as it exposed most of her face with a tinted red semi-transparent lens. However it left her long braided brown hair exposed. In her hands she held a black M4 assault rifle with a reflex sight attachment. Her name was Lupo. Together, these three commandos made up Umbrella's Delta Team under the codename: "The Wolfpack."

_P.O.V. Change: Lupo_

"Ready?" Lupo asked her teammates with a slight French accent.

"Like you even had to ask." Bertha replied with her German accent.

"Then let's move." Lupo told them and they ran toward their objective fighting with the harsh winter breeze. They soon made their way to what appeared to be an abandoned wooden shack. An ordinary onlooker would have dismissed it as unimportant, but Lupo knew better. With quick reflexes she kicked down the door and moved in, her gun at the ready in case of trouble. Bertha and Vector soon followed suit and they surveyed the room. When she was sure there was no one else about, Lupo walked over to a table with a calculator on it in the center of the shack. Turning it on, she typed the numbers 01134 and then the table along with the floor underneath it suddenly parted to reveal a dark elevator shaft.

The elevator door opened and a dimly lit white hallway lay before them. Lupo placed a finger to her ear and activated her communicator.

"Command, we have entered the facility, proceeding with the objective."

After some brief static a voice with a heavy British accent came online saying "Good. Project Nemesis and Project K-mart are located in one of the experimentation labs not very far from you position. Proceed forward until you reach a four-way intersection then take a left. Our intelligence confirms that sometime during their escape attempt there was a power failure that allowed other experiments to escape, be cautious and stay alert."

"Understood." Lupo replied before closing the channel. She then turned to Vector and Bertha and said "Alright, let's go." She led the way as she and her teammates started down the long hallway. The whole place was dead silent and when they were about halfway down the hallway, Lupo stopped.

"Vhat iz it?" Bertha asked.

"It's quiet." Lupo replied. "Too quiet. Vector, scout ahead."

"I'm on it." Vector said in his deep voice before pressing a button on his wrist that activated the cloaking mechanisms in his suit. Almost instantly his entire body disappeared. Lupo could just barely make out the faint sounds of his foots steps as he proceeded ahead.

_P.O.V. Change: Vector_

Vector moved slowly down the hallway, being careful not to make too much noise. Like Lupo, he too was a bit suspicious of the facility's dead silence. Soon he began to pick up a fait moaning sound and the further forward he moved, the louder it became. Not sure what to expect, Vector readied his Samurai's Edge pistol before continuing. When he reached the intersection, he looked down the path to the left he spied something that could potentially complicate the mission.

"Vector to Wolfmother, come in. Over." Vector said though his communicator.

"Go ahead Vector." Lupo responded.

"We may have a problem." He told her.

"What kind of problem?" She asked him.

"Our route is blocked by biohazards. I count twenty of them, at least." He replied.

"Nothing we can't handle." Lupo said. "Standby for combat, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Understood." Vector replied. His cloaking device shut down shortly afterwards and he put his handgun away before grabbing his AUG. Shortly after that, Lupo and Bertha arrived. "You guys ready?" He asked.

"It vill be a plezure to deal zhis much pain." Bertha simply replied before firing. Her shot blasted through three zombies' craniums splattering blood and brain matter all over. This grabbed the attention of all the other zombies and they all stood up and began to shuffle closer.

"Fire!" Lupo ordered and they all began to fire into the crowd. After blasting a zombie's eye out Vector managed to shoot another one's arm off. Almost instantly a thin red mist began to engulf it and it began to change. Its skin became a blood red, its eyes became yellow and cat-like and long black claws grew from its fingers. This transformed zombie snarled in rage before charging at him much faster than a normal zombie.

"What the hell isARRRGGG!" Vector grunted loudly as the zombie shoulder checked him. Before it could attempt to pin him to the floor he pulled out his handgun and blasted it in the face. Both sides of its head exploded with blood. As he sat up, Vector saw that the other zombies that had been wounded were undergoing the same transformation.

"Vhat zhe hell iz going on?!" Bertha exclaimed as the red zombies charged at them.

"I don't know." Lupo simply replied. "Just kill them all!" Before Lupo could ready her gun she was tackled and pinned down by one of these zombies. Without even thinking, Vector sprung to his feet and ran to Lupo's aid. Using his serrated combat knife he slit the back of the zombie's neck open severing the spinal column and drenching his hands in blood. Throwing the corpse aside Vector offered a hand to Lupo.

"Thanks." She said taking his hand.

"Don't mention it." He replied as he helped her back up. He then got his gun back out and continued the fight. After a while however it became very apparent to him that they needed to change tactics. "There's too many of them!" He exclaimed.

"Then we fight our way past them!" Lupo replied and she began to shoot her way through the crowd.

Vector looked to Bertha and Said, "Go! I'll cover you!" Nodding, Bertha followed behind Lupo and he walked backwards behind them firing into the mass of zombies. Then he pulled a grenade from his belt and threw it. "Grenade out!" He shouted to the others as he turned around. Seconds later the explosive went off with a loud BANG causing zombie pieces to fly everywhere. Vector smiled behind his mask as he looked back at his gruesome handiwork. Then he and his teammates continued down the hallway and took a right turn down another hallway before stopping to catch their breath.

_P.O.V. Change: Lupo_

Lupo let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, enough games." She said to her teammates. "Time to continue the mission." Then she placed a hand to her ear and contacted Command. "Command, we hit a little bit of a setback." She informed. "Where to now?"

*static* "Keep proceeding forward until you reach a set of sliding doors." Command told her. "The doors are password protected. You will need the pass-code: L- I-K-R-2-4-7-9."

"Understood." Lupo replied. "Okay team, let's move out." She led her teammates down the hallway guns at the ready in case they ran into anymore trouble. Soon enough they reached the doors. Lupo found the keypad on the wall and typed the pass-code in. Instantly, the doors slid open and the sounds of B.O.W.s fighting each other suddenly erupted from the darkened laboratory. "Activate night-vision and standby for trouble." Lupo told her teammates as they entered the room. Almost immediately, her mask adjusted to the darkened surroundings. Then, Lupo saw something in the corner of her eye. It was a teenage girl with long hair holding something against her back. Lupo recognized her as Project K-mart. She seemed to have noticed them and began to back away.

"Who are you?" She asked them.

"It's alright." Lupo assured her. "We're here to rescue you and Project Nemesis."

"How do you know?" K-mart asked. "Do you work for Umbrella?"

"That's not important." Lupo told her. "What is important is that we get you out of here." Lupo then moved towards K-mart before asking "Are you hurt?"

"Yes." K-mart replied. "I've been shot."

"I'll have Bertha take care of that." Lupo told her. Then she looked to Bertha and nodded. Bertha nodded in acknowledgement then proceeded to K-mart. While she did, Lupo looked to Vector and they both nodded before heading to find the source of the loud commotion.

_P.O.V. Change: Bertha_

"Now," Bertha said. "Vhere does it hurt?"

"Here." K-mart replied indicating the cloth she was holding against her back. Gently, Bertha lifted K-mart's hand and the cloth and special sensors in her mask's eyes began to analyze the wound. Soon enough the words, "Bullet wound. Bullet must be removed," appeared on the lenses of her mask. Bertha searched her belt for a scalpel but the only bladed object she could find was her serrated Bowie Knife.

"Vhere is ein scalpel vhen I need von?" Bertha grumbled to herself. Then she readied her knife and said "Now, zhis may hurt a bit." She then inserted the blade into the wound as carefully as possible to try and remove the bullet. K-mart was soon crying out in pain and while Bertha enjoyed it she knew that she had to do this as quickly as possible. So she gritted her teeth and with a swift stroke, removed the bullet. She could hear it make a small "tink" as it hit the floor. Bertha then immediately placed the cloth back onto K-mart's wound but suddenly the girl began to grunt and pant heavily. This soon escalated to cries of pain and when Bertha lifted the cloth she was somewhat taken aback by what she saw. The wound seemed to be slowly closing as sinews of skin and tissue began to link back together. With a loud "SNAP" and another cry of pain, the wound was fully healed. Then K-mart sighed and began to fall. Bertha managed to catch her and laid her down on the floor. She checked the girl's pulse and found that she was in fact still alive. "Vell, zhat's a relief." She said to herself.

Suddenly a loud, "ROARRRRR!" echoed through the room.

"Vhat zhe hell vas zhat?!" Bertha exclaimed. Seconds later she was knocked to the floor when something large landed in front of her with a loud "THUD!" Before she could fully process what was happening, something wrapped around her throat in a tight grip. Then she felt herself being hoisted into the air until she was face to face with a wild faced teenager with long black hair that was flowing partially into his face. She could also see that he was shirtless, covered in blood, and wearing the tattered remains of pants and a pair of boots. The sensors in her mask picked up the many wounds that he had yet he seemed unaffected by any of them. She realized that this was Project Nemesis.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO K-MART!?" He snarled at her with animalistic fury.

Bertha tried to tell him that she was still alive but his grip made it almost impossible for her to breathe. So instead, all that came out was a loud gasp.

"Nemesis, stop!" Lupo's voice suddenly called. Nemesis turned his head while still keeping her throat in a tight grip, and saw both Lupo and Vector running toward him.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" He asked in a much calmer but not less ferocious sounding voice.

"Take it easy." Lupo told him as if trying to calm him down. "We're here to get you out of this place. Now please, let Bertha go."

Nemesis let out a low animalistic growl before finally dropping Bertha and she landed in a crumpled position on the floor. She coughed and gagged loudly several times before getting to her feet. "Damn that kid has great grip!" She thought to herself.

"Don't vorry about your freund." She told Nemesis as she massaged her throat. "She's still alive."

"Then why was she in so much pain?" He asked still sounding pissed.

"I removed zhe bullet but after zhat, I'm not sure vhat happened." Bertha replied. "It's almost as if, as if she healed herself unintentionally."

Nemesis gave her a look but then sighed. "At least she's alive." He said. "Now you said you're here to get us out?"

"Yes ve are." Bertha replied. "Follow us." And she proceeded out of the room with her team and Nemesis, who had K-mart in his arms, close behind her. "I hope he doesn't try anyzhing funny." Bertha grumbled to herself as she continued to massage her throat.

_P.O.V. Change:Nemesis_

Nemesis still did not trust these people but if they could help them escape, he supposed it was worth taking a risk.

"Don't worry K-mart." He said to the unconscious girl in his arms. "We'll be outta here soon." Bertha and her comrades continued to lead him down the hallway until they came to that four-way intersection.

"Hold on." The one in the black hooded getup said. "I hear something."

Nemesis held his ear up. He too could hear something and it sounded like metal grinding against the floor and thudding boots. And it was getting closer. Then a strange feeling crept through him. It was almost as if he could sense that something was coming. Something that was similar to him in biology.

"This isn't good." He thought to himself. Suddenly his feeling was confirmed when a large creature appeared from the hallway to their right. It was clothed in a black leather butcher apron and a bloodied burlap sack covered its face. Its head and much of its upper body had needles thrust into it and it was wielding a large bloodied battle axe-hammer combo. "Defiantly not good!"

The creature swung its blade at them and they all just barely moved out of the way. All at once, Bertha and her comrades began to fire at the great beast and blood flew from its body as the bullets hit it. However the bullets didn't seem to harm the monstrosity. Instead, they only made it angry. The creature let out muffled roars of rage as it continued to swing its blade.

"Whoa!" Nemesis exclaimed as he dodged another swing that slammed into a wall to his left.

"Anyone have any ideas?!" He heard the woman in the silver jumpsuit call out to her teammates.

"I have one." Nemesis said under his breath. So he put K-mart down, who was still unconscious and whistled sharply grabbing both the creature's, and everyone else's attention.

The creature let out another muffled roar before charging at him full speed. Nemesis gave the creature a determined sneer and charged full speed at it. When they were about halfway between each other, he leapt into the air and slammed his fist hard into the creature's face, causing it to drop its weapon and skid across the floor. As soon as Nemesis landed, the monster was back on its feet and charging for him again. Seeing its weapon laying in front of him, he got another idea. Grabbing a hold of the massive weapon, Nemesis began to slowly spin around while slowly lifting up the weapon. Once he had it in the air he let it go sending it spinning through the air. The creature had just barely begun to slow down when the blade sliced through its midsection. Blood poured from both halves of its massive body as they fell. As the top half fell the neck landed on the blade, as it was still flying through the air, decapitating it. Both halves hit the ground, each with a loud "THUD!" Nemesis let out a small satisfied grunt before going over and picking up K-mart.

_P.O.V. Change: Lupo_

Lupo was astounded by what she had just witnessed. She had to admit that Umbrella's progress with the Nemesis Program was impressive. She had read the reports on the original that had been deployed in Raccoon City and was impressed then. Now that she had seen Nemesis 2.0 and the fact that he had retained his entire human intellect both impressed and terrified her at the same time. She had doubts that Umbrella could ever fully control him especially considering that he and K-mart had been trying to escape. She also wondered about K-mart as she had not seen her in action but judging that her project was heavily based around one of Umbrella's most powerful projects that she would be hard to control as well. After all, her predecessor had escaped Umbrella and was now trying to bring them down.

"All we can do is hope for the best." She thought to herself. "Alright." She said looking to her teammates and Nemesis. "We're moving out." With that, she led them down the right hallway towards the elevator that would lead them out of this place.

**Well that's Chapter 4. Hope to get started on 5 relatively soon. But as you've probably noticed I'm not amazing at updating lol. As you probably noticed, the Wolfpack members are wearing somewhat different outfits. I did that to give them a bit of an original feel, though Lupo's outfit is her DLC outfit. But I hope you liked the chapter and as always please read and review. **


End file.
